Quand les dragons s'en mêlent
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Alors que Merlin n'arrive pas à révéler la vérité à Arthur sur la magie et sur lui-même, le Grand Dragon décide de forcer le destin en prenant contact avec l'un de ses vieux amis, vivant dans un autre royaume. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Attention, présence de slash dans cette histoire !


Quand les dragons s'en mêlent !

Ceci est une histoire écrite dans le cadre de l'échange de vœux sur le salon « Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur » sur Discord.

UnePasseMiroir, cette histoire est pour toi, tu avais dit que l'on pouvait s'éclater avec les crossovers et j'ai de suite pensé à celui-là. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Les personnages de la série Merlin sont la propriété de Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy. Les personnages de Fairy Tail sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des disparitions étranges avaient eu lieu dans plusieurs villages au nord du royaume de Camelot. Une femme venait d'être présentée au Roi Uther, elle voulait lui demander de l'aide.

.

_ Votre Majesté, des gens dans mon village ont disparu tout d'un coup, est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider à les retrouver ?

_ Que s'est-il passé ? la questionna le prince Arthur, debout à côté du trône de son père.

_ Le ciel s'est noirci et les nuages ont pris une drôle de forme, comme une spirale. Il y a eu de l'orage. Ça était très rapide, puis cela a disparu du ciel. Ensuite on s'est aperçus qu'il manquait un homme, ainsi qu'une femme avec deux de ses enfants. Le chef du village m'a demandé de venir chercher assistance à la cour de Camelot. Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît ?

_ C'est étrange en effet, mais que pouvons-nous faire, on dirait de la magie.

_ Peut-être pourrions nous aller faire un tour dans ce village pour voir s'il y a des indices qui nous permettraient de retrouver ces gens.

.

Uther regarda son fils, soucieux et inquiet de la disparition de ces personnes, des sujets du Royaume de Camelot. Il savait que c'était son rôle de l'envoyer là-bas. Surtout après les évènements avec le Dorocha où il avait failli le perdre.

.

_ Tu peux y aller, prends tes chevaliers avec toi et voyez ce qui s'y est passé.

_ Bien père, nous partirons en début d'après-midi, dit-il avant de se retourner vers la femme. Nous allons venir chez vous comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

_ Merci beaucoup votre Altesse. Je vais repartir avant vous, pour préparer votre arrivée, dit-elle avant de s'incliner et d'être raccompagnée à l'extérieur de la salle du trône par un garde.

_ Gaïus, avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu se passer dans ce village ? demanda le Roi à son vieil ami.

_ Pas des moindres, votre Majesté, mais je vais aller regarder si je peux trouver une quelque information dans les livres que je possède.

.

Le Roi mit fin à la séance et regarda le médecin et son assistant quitter la salle du trône.

.

_ Arthur, je veux que tu sois prudent, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend et cela ne me plaît guère.

_ Je ferais attention, Père, je ne vais pas y aller seul, je serais avec Merlin et mes chevaliers.

.

Au début, Uther n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil les membres qui composaient la garde rapprochée de son fils. Seul Léon était un véritable chevalier, les autres étaient des gens du peuple, un chevalier qu'il avait banni, comme un homme qui s'était fait passé pour l'un d'eux lors d'un tournoi et qu'il avait lui aussi banni.

Mais il avait fini par accordé le titre de chevaliers à ces hommes, parce qu'ils avaient aidé son fils contre le Dorocha et sauvé de la tentative d'assassinat qu'Odin avait orchestré. Pour cela, il leur en était reconnaissant et quand il leur avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient, ils avaient tous répondu qu'ils voulaient rester avec Arthur et il avait immédiatement fait d'eux sa garde personnelle.

.

.

Dans son laboratoire, Gaïus consultait tous ses livres avec l'aide de Merlin, en espérant trouver une explication au phénomène qui s'était produit dans ce village.

Ils en avaient déjà consulté plus de la moitié.

.

_ Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela peut être ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

_ Pas la moindre Merlin, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène pareil.

_ Est-ce que nous avons une chance de trouver une réponse dans ces livres ?

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je préfère continuer de les consulter. Au pire, j'irais voir Geoffrey à la bibliothèque pour lui en parler.

_ Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais aller en parler à Kilgarrah, il pourrait avoir des réponses.

_ Penses-tu réussir à aller le voir avant notre départ ?

_ Je peux aller dans la forêt, je crois que nous n'avons pas assez d'herbes pour préparer les remèdes, dit-il en rigolant.

_ C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que je refasse mon stock.

_ Alors je vais y aller et j'en profiterais pour discuter avec le Grand Dragon.

_ Sois prudent et reviens vite.

.

Le jeune sorcier quitta le petit laboratoire pour sortir de l'enceinte de la ville et prendre la direction de la forêt. Il cueillit toutes les herbes dont Gaïus avait réellement besoin et qui lui servirait à préparer ses différents remèdes.

.

Une fois terminé, il se rendit dans la clairière, et levant les yeux vers le ciel, il appela le Grand Dragon dans la langue des Seigneurs de Dragon.

.

_ Bonjour, jeune sorcier, lui dit Kilgarrah en se posant au centre de la clairière. Qu'il y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu me contactes en pleine journée ?

_ Des gens ont disparu d'un village au nord du château, il y a eu une drôle de forme dans le ciel, de l'orage et cela aurait disparu aussi vite que c'était apparu. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

_ J'ai bien une idée ce que cela pourrait être.

_ Que pouvons-nous faire ?

_ Rien, jeune sorcier, c'est un phénomène qui apparaît pour récupérer la magie dans les mondes et l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Cependant, cela n'aurait pas dû se produire.

_ Les disparus, où sont-ils allés ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua le Grand Dragon.

_ Nous devons partir en expédition cette après-midi pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

_ Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, jeune sorcier. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus et je te recontacterai. Maintenant, rentre au château.

.

Merlin repartit en direction de Camelot, avec encore plus de questions qu'il n'en avait en arrivant.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
.

Dans le ciel d'un autre royaume, sept dragons discutaient.

_ Il y a eu un anima dans le royaume de Camelot et des gens ont été enlevés.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que cela n'était plus possible.

_ La machine à anima a été détruite à Edolas.

_ Est-ce qu'un autre royaume aurait créé la même machine ?

_ Kilgarrah m'a dit que des gens avaient disparu. Ils sont réapparus dans ce monde.

_ Nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise.

.

.

La journée était bien avancée à Camelot et ils étaient tous prêts pour cette expédition, les chevaux étaient sellés, les provisions déposées dans les sacoches, ainsi que les sacs de couchage.

Merlin regardait le médecin de la cour qui montait sur son cheval, il avait décidé qu'il viendrait avec eux, après les informations que le jeune homme lui avait données suite à la conversation avec le dragon.

Arthur observait le bal des serviteurs qui vérifiaient que tout était bien en place. Puis tout ce petit monde s'écarta et il donna le signal du départ.

Le trajet jusqu'au nord du royaume les obligerait à s'arrêter cette nuit pour arriver en début d'après-midi.

.

.

_ Nous avons récupéré les villageois disparus au travers de l'anima et nous allons les ramener chez eux. Ils ne se souviendront pas de ce qu'ils ont vu.

_ Une expédition est en route pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, dit le dragon du ciel.

_ En effet, répondit le dragon de feu. Cependant, on va les laisser continuer et les inviter dans notre royaume.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? Cela ne servira à rien, rugit de colère le dragon de métal.

_ Kilgarrah nous a demandé une faveur, il a besoin que le futur souverain de Camelot ouvre les yeux sur la magie, ainsi que sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas que maléfique.

_ Pourquoi une telle demande ? demanda le dragon de lumière.

_ C'est nécessaire pour l'unification des cinq royaumes et le futur de son monde.

_ Alors respectons sa volonté et faisons venir ce groupe d'humains dans le royaume de Fiore.

.

.

Du côté de l'expédition, le prince Arthur décida d'une pause pour que les chevaux puissent se reposer un peu.

.

_ Comment est-ce que l'on va pouvoir retrouver les villageois disparus ? s'inquiéta Gauvain.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Léon.

.

Merlin s'occupait des chevaux quand il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

.

_ Jeune sorcier, tu dois avouer la vérité à Arthur sur ta nature et lui parler du retour de la magie. C'est nécessaire pour l'unification d'Albion.

_ Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler, il risque de trouver la magie maléfique avec ce qui est arrivé à ces personnes.

_ Ne t'inquiètes plus de ces gens, nous les avons récupérés et ils sont chez eux maintenant.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle. Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas comment faire ?

_ Pas d'inquiétude, jeune sorcier, nous allons t'aider. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

.

Puis la voix dans sa tête disparut.

.

_ Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Nous t'attendons pour repartir. Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Gauvain en voyant l'air absent sur son visage.

_ Oui, tout va bien.

_ Alors viens, ou sinon la princesse va nous piquer une crise, rigola-t-il.

.

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, Arthur ne fit aucune remarque sur l'absence de son serviteur et ils repartirent aussitôt.

.

Trois heures plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'entrée du village et furent accueillis par le chef ainsi que la jeune femme qui était venue chercher leur aide.

.

_ Bonjour à vous tous, merci de vous être déplacés pour nous aider. Cependant, les disparus sont revenus ce matin.

_ Bonjour, répondit Merlin.

_ Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le prince Arthur.

_ Nous ne serions pas vous le dire, votre Altesse, déclara la jeune femme. Nous les avons trouvés sans connaissance dans les champs ce matin.

_ Je suis médecin, est-ce que vous me laisseriez les examiner ? demanda le médecin de la cour.

_ Oui, venez, nous allons vous installer dans une de nos maisons.

.

Merlin suivit Gaïus avec son matériel. Il commença par les deux enfants, puis leur mère et finit par l'homme.

.

De son côté, Arthur donna ses ordres aux chevaliers pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

.

_ Gauvain et Léon, venez avec moi, on va faire le tour du village et voir l'endroit où ils sont réapparus. Perceval et Elyan, allez examiner le site de leur disparition. On se retrouve dans deux heures maximum.

Le ciel commençait à se colorer de différentes nuances tirant entre le jaune et l'orange, sans qu'ils ne trouvent la moindre explication.

Les disparus n'avaient aucune séquelle, aucune trace les aidant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Arthur décida de rester pour la nuit sous l'insistance du chef de village et reprirent la route très tôt.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la forêt, le ciel se couvrit rapidement, virant au noir, alors qu'une spirale se formait dans le ciel et que l'orage commençait à gronder.

Un grand flash lumineux les aveugla un instant, effrayant les chevaux qui les firent tomber au sol avant de s'enfuir. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Quand le ciel reprit sa teinte claire, les sept personnes étaient au sol, inconscients.

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
